Stages of Acceptance
by whatthehellwasithinkin
Summary: Since when was he attracted to males? One-shot Link/Allen R&R plz


**Stages of Acceptance**

Okay, I'm not too sure whether the stages are all complete, but here goes nothing.

If you like this, go read Fantastixxx's drabbles on these two. They're cute. ^.^ feel free to point out any grammatical errors. I'm not perfect.

I don't own DGM.

XxXxX

**Denial acceptance**

Link had never really thought he would ever feel so…comfortable in Allen's presence. It wasn't strange really, granted young Walker was his charge and his job was to watch him closely, just in case the Fourteenth won the battle against Allen and took over the boy, but he was starting to feel oddly comfortable in the boy's company. Dare he think he was actually starting to enjoy their arguments over food or any other silly topic?

It really seemed kind of sick in a way, but was he…? _'Oh God, please tell me I'm not starting to like Walker more than I should.' _No.He did _not_ like Walker in the romantic way in any way, shape or form. Of course he didn't like Allen that way; he was just starting to feel _friendlier _towards the boy.

That and a bit protective.

No. If he, Howard Link, had any romantic feelings towards anyone, it would be for someone he'd have to have known for a while. Someone dependable and reasonable, as well as kind-hearted (because whether he would admit to it or not, he was still human and needed the warmth) and could make him feel like the world was at peace with just a smile or a look into their eyes. It would be someone who wouldn't mind his seemingly never ending appetite for sweets, or his love for order, or the fact he liked to read. _'Of course Walker doesn't mind it though.'_

"Hey Link?" said boy's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yes Walker?" He was not going to allow Allen to catch him daydreaming, not while he was still sane and could help it.

"Are you okay? You look kind of flustered."

**Anger**

Dammit. Thinking of Allen made him flush? That's not supposed to happen! He's supposed to be able to keep in control of his emotions; but keeping in control all the time was hard. Especially when it came to Allen, _'He's your charge. Now stop kidding yourself.'_

With a huff Link turned to Allen and responded with a curt, "No, I'm okay."

That must have come out harsher than he'd intended; Allen had a slightly shocked expression on his face at the man's tone. Link instantly regretted having talked to Allen in such a way, but Christ! The boy was always in his mind, much to his chagrin, and having him stand there with those big innocent eyes while Link argued with himself over said youth was…unsettling.

Besides, since when was he attracted to males?

**Bargaining **

Okay, maybe he wasn't really attracted to Walker in a romantic level. May be he was just confused. First thing s first though, he needed to make amends with Allen, who was currently pouting next to him. Link turned away from his unfinished paperwork and started in a softer tone, "I'm okay Walker, I'm just thinking about some things."

Allen turned to look at him and nodded slowly. He then walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, too tired to care about propriety. "Whatever it is, you seem pretty worked up about it. What is it anyway? Sometimes talking about it makes you feel better." He offered Link a kind smile, and it was all the other couldn't do to face palm.

That was exactly what he was hoping the other wouldn't say. '_You're my constant problem Walker.'_

Perhaps if he talked about it he would feel better? Hopefully Allen would drop the subject and let him go back to mentally torture himself while on the topic of Allen.

"So?"

No such luck though. Allen was still sitting across from him waiting for a reply. What did he ever do to deserve this?

Acceptance

"Walker, I don't think you'd want to know." He said after a while, hoping (he'd been doing a lot of that lately) that the other would conform with the answer.

"Well, I don't see why not."

Link didn't know if the room was hot or if he was getting hot. Either way, he fought down the blush he knew was making its way to his face for the world- or more significantly, Allen to see. After a few breaths he decided it was best to just go on and get it over with. He knew Allen wouldn't accept him, but it wasn't unlike him to run away from a challenge. He'd do the reasonable thing. He would confess, get rejected, and move on with his soon to be awkward life. At least he could trust Walker wouldn't shout to the seven winds that Link was in love with him; that would kill them both.

"Because it has something to do with you."

Allen blinked and gave him an enigmatic smile. "So you're finally going to propose?"

If Link had been drinking anything at the time, he would have definitely chocked on it. "Walker! Don't be ridiculous! We're both male, in case you've forgotten. Such relationships are strictly forbidden." Yet he could barely conceal the disappointment he felt; had he been watching Allen instead of getting lost in thought, he would've noticed the other's expression fall slightly.

'_The thing is…That I think I love you, and I don't know how to tell you.'_ That's what he wanted to say. Instead he said, "I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's complicated."Allen looked at him for a long time, his expression unreadable. For some odd reason the only thing Link could look at was the spot on the bed, right next to Allen.

"Walker-"He started, but never had a chance to finish. Before he knew it Allen was right in front of him, looking directly into his eyes, his lips mere centimeters from the other's.

"Link, would you please tell me?" He whispered into the other's lips.

All rationality left him at that point. Without a second thought he took Allen's face and closed the gap between them. He was even more surprised when the younger kissed back. The kiss lasted only a few moments, but to Link it felt like an eternity of bliss. The boy was softer and sweeter than he'd ever imagined, and their closeness did not disturb him one bit. It felt so natural and so right, so innocent.

When they finally parted both males were blushing profusely, the only difference between Link and Allen was the smile on the latter's face. It was warm and caring, even inviting. Link leaned his forehead against Allen's and let out a small sigh. Well, at least his feelings were corresponded, and he finally could have some peace.

"I guess that's it for a confession, huh?"

At that Allen couldn't help but to laugh.


End file.
